Stipulations
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE COLDFLASHWAVE Barry has a proposition...


**Author's Note: Inspired by a fic from Canthelpmyselves. Read her story, and just had to write an M ColdFlashWave. Those that read hers' will recognise several of the aspects of this story, and also see quite a few differences! Enjoy!**

Barry sat across from Len and Mick in their apartment above Saints and Sinners, the two thieves were staring at him, waiting for him to speak. "Will you marry me?" he asked, voice slightly rushed but serious. He meant his offer, but he couldn't – and didn't think it would be best – to beat around the bush.

"Are you asking us both, or waiting to see which of us is more receptive to the idea?" Len drawled, noting that the Speedster shivered a little.

"Both," Barry replied.

The thieves shared a look. "Explain yourself Scarlet," Len ordered softly.

Barry blew out a breath. "Right, Thawne – posing as Harrison Wells – has a will that named _me_ as his heir, I would inherit his property, land, and assets, including the lab, as long as I fulfilled certain stipulations. If I _didn't_ then it would all go to the Military, specifically General Eiling. I can't let that-" he cut off and cleared his throat. "I can't let him get his hands on our lab and our technology, it would be cataclysmic."

"Stipulations?" Len questioned come prompted.

"He said I would have to marry two people from a specific list, without having a divorce, and it would have to be legally binding." Len's eyebrows rose, while Mick blinked. "I checked, there is an old law still on the books that makes a specification of spouse completely legal," he stated rolling his eyes. "The two of you are the best – well, only – choices from that list," he stated.

"Is that so?" Len drawled.

Barry rolled his eyes again, unable to stop his smile. "Well, Simmons is out, since you iced him, but even if you hadn't he would be out the same way as Bivolo, Nimbus, Baez and Mardon – since I wouldn't trust them not to use their powers on me if they had the chance. And the only person left on the list – besides the two of you – is Hartley who I am bound to want to strangle within a month."

Mick snorted while Len tilted his head in concession. "And how are you going to get around the fact it's illegal to have more than one spouse?"

"In my digging, I found another old law that's still on the books – and I checked, it's completely legal, and would work for the will – designed for rich men that wanted a legitimate heir, but had trouble conceiving with their wives. It's a way to have a second legal wife, who would then produce an heir. Since back then only opposite sex marriages occurred, it doesn't specify the sex of the spouses involved, nor does it give a time frame before the second marriage can occur." Barry grinned. "So I could legally marry Len, and then immediately marry Mick. It has to be one, then another, not both at the same _time_ but since he didn't get _that_ specific in the will it'll work. The only thing is I only have thirty-six hours left, so the quicker the better," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Give us a minute," Len murmured, and pulled Mick into the kitchen.

Barry counted the seconds out of curiosity, knowing how exact Len was time-wise. Exactly sixty seconds later the pair returned to settle opposite the Speedster once again. Barry grinned, he couldn't help himself.

"Would this be like getting a green card?" Mick rumbled, and both of them noted Barry's brief shiver.

"Well, aside from the lack of divorce stipulation in the will, and I wouldn't want to risk legally reneging my right to the inheritance, I'm not the divorcing kind," Barry replied, slightly quickly, but no more than a caffeinated person. "You'd be in it 'til death do us part', and that is _not_ an excuse to rush mine along," he added pointing a finger at both of them. They chuckled softly. "This was Thawne's way of screwing me over from beyond the grave, and I kinda like the idea of using another old law against him for a legal loophole, it has a lovely irony to it," he stated with a smile.

"You seem rather calm about this," Len murmured.

"Well, I expected _something_ to happen – he wasn't the type to go quietly – and to be honest, there are worse fates than being married to the two of you," he admitted sheepishly. They looked him over appraisingly. "I'm bi," he admitted. "Well, more heteroflexible with bi leanings."

"Heteroflexible?" Mick repeated.

"Basically straight, but if the right guy came along…" The pyro grinned. "I don't get caught up on labels, I can appreciate a fine male form as much as a female one, but it's generally more about the _person_ than the gender, if that makes sense?"

"We understand," Len replied.

"Shall we get to practicalities?" Len quirked his eyebrows. "I'm proposing a proper marriage, living together, sharing a bed, a committed relationship. If you have a _need_ to sleep with women as well, state it _now_ , or I will count it as cheating and I'll be pissed at you," he stated grumpily.

Mick snorted while Len chuckled softly. "We'll be able to control ourselves. So…you want to have a simultaneous monogamous relationship with each of us, and want the three of us to sleep in the same bed?" he summarised.

Barry nodded, blushing. "Personally, I would like kids, but if that isn't on the cards for either of you, then I will content myself with being an Uncle to Lisa and Cisco's kids," he stated, expression challenging.

"She could do worse than Ramon," Len conceded.

Barry grinned. "For ease with work, I'll keep my last name, even though technically it will be Snart, or Snart-Rory."

"You're the bride then," Mick teased.

"While the law was technically written for the groom to have more than one wife, in this trio I figure I'm the bottom, and I'm okay with that," he stated with a grin. They eyed him appraisingly. "Now in terms of our _jobs_ , I'm not going to ask you to give up yours, nor will I give up mine in the near future. I'm content to _not_ catch you as my alter ego, as long as you _don't_ kill – unless absolutely necessary. While it would be preferable that you pull jobs in other cities, I realise that some will happen _here_. I _will not_ erase evidence," he paused and looked at them both seriously, "but if you ask nicely, I might teach you how to leave less behind."

"Barry!" Len replied, mock-scandalised.

"Technically, vigilantism is a crime," he replied with a shrug. "And it's only my ability to phase through walls that stopped me from committing B and E." He looked at the two of them. "Anything else we need to discuss?"

"What do you mean by 'absolutely necessary'?"

"If it's your life or theirs…" he trailed off as he thought of the best way to put it. "If it's life and death, life and limb, if it is the _only_ way to protect someone you care about," he listed. He crossed his arms and gazed at them seriously. "I expect you to argue the reasons on a case by case basis," he stated firmly.

Mick coughed, while Len bit back a smile. "Fair enough. So when do you want to do this?"

"Really?" he asked, surprised and excitedly eager in equal measure.

"I think we're going to have to prove our sincerity," Len drawled to Mick. Barry had time to blink before Len was in front of him, using a possessive grip on the back of his neck to pull the Speedster into a heated kiss, caressing and claiming until the Speedster moaned. Barry found himself released, and didn't have the time to catch his breath, before Mick pulled him into a hot, messy kiss, rougher but just as capable of wringing a moan from him.

Barry found himself released again and licked his kiss-darkened lips. "Wh-" he cut off and cleared his throat. "What was the question again?"

Len chuckled while Mick grinned. "When do you want to do this?"

"I've got the lawyer, magistrate and witness all set up at City Hall, so as soon as you're ready," he replied with an endearing smile.

"Give us an hour," Len stated.

"Does that include packing? Because I set up a honeymoon," he said slowly, somewhat sheepish. Len's eyebrows raised. "I figured Hawaii would be a safe bet?"

"I've always wanted to go," Mick rumbled. Barry shivered.

"Meet us there in an hour and twenty minutes," Len corrected. Barry nodded. "And Barry," he stated, making the speedster look at him questioningly. " _Don't_ be _late_ ," he ordered.

Barry grinned. "No chance of that," he promised.

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

Mick whistled as they entered the large – and quite possibly _largest_ – suite in their hotel. "How much did this set you back?" Len asked as he set down his suitcase.

Barry plonked down on the bed, smiling as he bounced slightly. "Actually, I didn't pay _anything_ , I just made the arrangements." At their curious looks he explained, "It's customary to get a wedding present, and while our situation is unconventional, my loved ones still wanted to do something. So…Caitlin and Cisco pooled together to pay for our plane tickets, Oliver paid for our hotel room, and Joe and Iris added a tab. The only thing that we'd need to pay for, would be if we decide to stay longer than fourteen nights, if we go over the limit of the tab, and trips. I'm telling you now, I am seeing more of Hawaii than the airport and our hotel room."

Mick snorted while Len smiled. "Noted. And let's face it, we wouldn't be able to leave without Mick seeing at least _one_ volcano."

"We're in _Hawaii_ ," the pyro stated, as if it explained everything – and it did really.

"What about Ms. Smoak, she mentioned a wedding present?" Len asked.

Barry grinned. "The adult records of Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart and Mick Rory have been erased from every system there is. Not much she could do about juvenile records; they're sealed as soon as you reach majority." They blinked at him. "Interesting fact about the legal system, you need both _evidence_ and a _record_ of a crime, one isn't any good without the other. Your records are wiped, so it doesn't matter what evidence they have, _and_ it's a wedding present for me too, since I'm now not married to two criminals."

"One hell of a wedding present."

"Well, she wanted to get something useful." Barry blushed. "Speaking of wedding presents, I have something for each of you." He rummaged through his carry-on, and handed over an envelope to each of them. Without a word, they each opened their envelope, and pulled out photos. "Whenever I have any spare time, I have to go through old cases files, make sure that the evidence we have on record is what's in each box, and I stumbled across old photos of you. I couldn't leave them in there, especially since they weren't…" he trailed off, noting their neutral expressions. "Bad present?"

"What was the rest of your sentence?" Len asked neutrally.

"Related to the crimes recorded," he finished.

Len nodded slowly. "Thank you," he breathed softly.

"Thanks," Mick grunted. Barry bit his lip nervously. "We don't wish you'd gotten us something else," he assured roughly.

"You just caught us off-guard," Len explained, smiling when Barry let out a relieved breath. "We have something for you too." Barry looked at them curiously, his breath catching when they knelt before him with a jewellery box. Len flicked it open, showing a ring; a ring of white gold and a ring of yellow gold linked together supporting a clear diamond. Barry gazed at it in wonder.

"We got rings to match," Mick added, he flicked open a box with a yellow gold band, while Len opened his box to reveal a white gold band.

"It's, they're, perfect," Barry breathed, touched.

"We figured a white, or clear, diamond was a pretty good representation of ice, the hottest flame, and lightning," Len explained.

Barry looked at both of them, tears in his eyes. "How on earth did you manage to find the perfect ring in an hour and twenty minutes?"

Mick snorted. "It's not that hard," Len replied. "When you're career thieves. We always keep tabs on stock within the jewellery stores in Central, just in case something of interest shows up. Don't worry, we purchased it," he assured.

"Them," Mick corrected. Len conceded the point with a tilt of his head.

Barry held out his left hand, fingers splayed. In perfect sync, the thieves removed the ring from its box, and slid it onto Barry's finger. "A perfect fit," he breathed. They held up their boxes, and Barry slid a ring onto first Len, and then Mick's ring finger. Barry gazed down at the ring on his finger in wonder. "I'm going to have to put an untraceable tracker on this thing," he mused. "I wouldn't really be able to wear it when I've got the suit on, the bump would be noticeable, so unless I can get a special pouch fitted on my belt, I'd have to take it off. And I wouldn't want it to disappear." He looked up and found them smiling at him. "What?"

"Was that for our benefit, or were you talking to yourself?"

"More to myself," he admitted sheepishly. He glanced down at the ring again. "I'm definitely going to have to fit a pouch, because I'm going to _hate_ taking this off," he murmured.

"I think he likes it," Len drawled, making Barry shiver. "Why don't you go freshen up Scarlet," he suggested. "Then you'll have to let us know if that metabolism of yours needs food before we get to our wedding night."

Barry flushed but nodded, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"This is going to be so much fun," Mick murmured.

Len nodded his agreement. "Who would have thought?" he asked making his friend guffaw. "What?"

"You think I didn't know you had a thing for the kid?" Len blinked. "Just because I let you do most of the talking, and planning, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I never thought you were stupid Mick, I'm just more likely to keep cool, and generally have a greater grasp of the big picture."

"I'm still the better get-away driver."

"That's true," he acknowledged easily.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"That would depend entirely upon Scarlet, what he wants, what he's comfortable with." He smirked. "But you're right, it's going to be fun. So fun I would have even considered going straight if he would have asked."

" _Damn_ ," Mick muttered with a low whistle. "You have it bad." Len tilted his head. Mick's expression turned speculative. "Can't say I blame you, but I'd have to wait until _after_ the sex to say whether it'd be enough to entice me to the same thinking."

"You always were more practical," Len murmured.

"By 'more practical' do you mean 'less dramatic'?" Barry asked, semi-teasing as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Same thing," Len replied. "You're still wearing your suit," he murmured, both eyeing the Speedster appreciatively.

He flushed as scarlet as his nickname. "I thought you might like to…remove it yourselves," he admitted softly.

"I'm coming around to your way of thinking," Mick murmured, making Len grin.

"You need food?" Len asked.

Barry shook his head. "I'm good for now, but more than a couple of rounds and I'm likely to."

"That so," Len murmured, as he and Mick stalked toward the Speedster.

"Well, I've not really had much of a sex life since I got my powers, so I'm kinda guessing…" he trailed off as he saw the hungry looks both were giving him. "There's something I need to mention," he said in a rush.

"So mention it," Len drawled, grasping hold of the Speedster's tie to tug him against them.

"I mentioned my higher metabolism, and what it did to my appetite, but it also affected my libido," he continued quickly.

"Affected how?" Mick rumbled, grinning when his deep voice made the Speedster shiver just as much as Len's drawl.

"It's heightened. I need release every day. I get turned on quicker, cum quicker, but also have little to no refractory period. Only when I'm turned on," he added quicker. "When I'm turned on, I get hard again almost instantly, and continue to until either I'm satisfied, or I run out of energy."

"So you're telling us, that every day you get horny, and you need lots of sex?" Len summarised. Barry nodded, flushing heavily. "Shall we get started? We need to get to know each other, and you're bound to be getting needy," Len drawled in a tempting whisper.

Barry vibrated. "And I also vibrate when I get excited," he added, his blush spreading down his neck.

"I'm with you, thoughts wise," Mick stated, making Len laugh wickedly.

Len pulled the Speedster into a heated, possessive kiss, tongue caressing and claiming in equal measure until Barry vibrated. He pulled back and licked his tingling lips. "Interesting sensation," he murmured.

Barry blinked, and found himself pulled into a hot and messy kiss by Mick. It took little time before he vibrated again. "Mm," Mick hummed an agreement as he released the dazed Speedster. "Should be fun."

"Please," Barry whimpered.

"What is it Scarlet?" Len drawled.

"Feeling needy?" Mick rumbled.

Barry let out a needy mewl. "Poor Scarlet," Len murmured. "We got you turned on a bit quick, didn't we?" Barry nodded.

"Does he know what he agreed to?" Mick asked softly.

"Probably not," Len mused. "Shall we get more comfortable?"

They guided Barry to the bed, removed his footwear – they would tease him about his converse later – and jacket, the Speedster gazing up at them with eyes lost to lust. "Hmm," Len hummed. He glanced at Mick, they were in agreement. He settled his palm over Barry's hard cock, unable to help his smirk, and pressed firmly. Barry moaned. He rotated his palm, keeping up the pressure until Barry cried out as he came. "He's already hard," Len murmured with a grin to Mick.

"He's still out of it," Mick replied. Len removed his hand and gestured for Mick to go ahead. The pyro gripped Barry's cock through his trousers and began to stroke, his pleased grin getting wider at the pleased sounds that spilled from the younger man's lips. "So fun," he murmured lowly making Len smirk. He tightened his hold just a touch and Barry came again. "Soft," he stated.

Len nodded, and they both waited, watching the Speedster intently. Barry blinked and flushed scarlet. "Back with us?" Len asked, and Barry nodded, blush spreading down his neck. "You got a bit lost in sensations for a moment there Scarlet, and we figured the best way to bring you back was to make you cum. Sorry if our assumptions were wrong."

"Are you?" Barry asked, curious.

"We want you aware, as well as willing," Len stated firmly.

"Not as much fun if you don't know its us making you feel good," Mick added.

"Oh I knew," Barry replied, blush intensifying further. He licked his lips and decided to be honest. "I was aware, to a certain extent. I knew where I was, and what was happening, but I wasn't really thinking. At least, not in the way I normally would. All I could think about was how much I _wanted_ , and I probably would have agreed to anything, if it meant being able to cum."

"That's some honesty there Scarlet," Len murmured.

"Well, we're married," Barry replied softly. "Openness and honesty are recommended for a good marriage, right?"

"They are," Mick replied. "Now, how about we look at the room service menu?"

"And you can tell us how much of a limit we've got," Len added.

Barry glanced at both of them. "You're not-"

Len placed his fingers over the Speedster's lips. "If we are ever upset with you, in _any_ way, we will tell you," he promised. "The only way to ensure that it doesn't happen again, is to discuss _why_ a particular situation sparked an emotional reaction. We're going to need you to do the same, okay Barry?"

He nodded. Len's eyebrows arched. "I promise," he vowed.

"Good."

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

"We didn't get very far into the wedding night," Barry stated apologetically as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

"That's some appetite," Mick murmured appreciatively, making Barry blush. "Not a bad thing," he added.

"How many calories do you have to consume a day?" Len asked curiously. "I'm guessing your nerd squad has figured it out."

"Ten thousand, more if I do anything strenuous," Barry replied. His eyes flicked between the two of them. "I'm thinking I'm going to need to up my calorie intake for the foreseeable future." His husbands chuckled wickedly. His husbands. It had a nice ring to it.

"Most likely," Len drawled. "And it's probably a good thing we didn't get very far." Barry's eyebrows shot up. "It gives us the chance to have a discussion."

"Discussion?" Barry parroted, head tilted adorably.

"About what you want, what you're willing to do," Len replied. "You said you'd be happy to bottom, but it would be best if we have more detail," he said gently. Barry blinked.

"You said you want to share a bed, you got the three of us one room, but what does that mean to you?" Mick asked.

Barry licked his lips. "All three of us sharing the bed, for sleep and sex."

The thieves nodded. "Did you picture having sex with one of us while the other watches, then switching? Having sex with both of us at the same time? Or sex with one, and sexual contact with the other?" Len questioned.

"All three," Barry replied honestly, then flushed scarlet. His husbands chuckled wickedly, pleased. "Total honesty?" he asked bravely. They nodded. "Like I said, I haven't had sex since I got my powers, so I don't know how sexual contact will affect me. I _want_ to be able to have you both included in sex, even if only with sexual contact while the other is having sex, but I don't know how I might cope with it. Whether I might need to build up to it, if I'm particularly sensitive. Everything is heightened now, which might also translate to…"

"A repeat of earlier?" Len suggested. The young man nodded. "Thank you for being honest with us Barry. It means we can be more careful of you." They glanced at each other. "Hypothetically, if you were able to do whatever you wanted, sexually, what would that be?"

Barry grinned, eyes bright, clearly picturing various scenarios. "Hypothetically, I'd love to have sex with both of you at the same, one of you fucking my mouth while the other fucks me," he breathed, shivering at the thought. He licked his lips as another thought occurred to him. "I've always wanted to know what it feels like to have two cocks in my ass," he admitted softly. "But until I know how big the two of you are, that idea is absolutely shelved," he stated firmly.

"But you're open to the thought of having sex, or sexual contact, with both of us simultaneously?" Len asked, voice carefully neutral.

"Once I know if I can cope with it, or have…conditioned…myself to the sensations, yeah," Barry replied. "Although, I haven't had _that_ much sex with guys, and never with more than one, so it might take some getting used to," he hastily added. They grinned at him, Mick adding a throaty chuckle. "I'm pretty open. Make a suggestion, and I'll see if I'm willing. If there's something that you _need_ , then I'll at least try it a few times to see if I could cope, before I'd refuse. Are the two of you clean?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," Mick rumbled, loving Barry's shiver, while Len nodded.

"Then I don't mind fluid transfer. I'm clean too," he added. "I've had enough medical tests to know _that_ ," he stated rolling his eyes.

"You don't _mind_ it?" Len teased.

Barry blushed. "Okay, I like the idea of it, I was just too careful to consider it in the past," he admitted.

"Not a bad thing," Len stated.

"It means we can be the first to do it with you," Mick added wickedly.

The Speedster shivered. "Anything else?" Len asked.

"Sex on the rougher end of the scale, or spanking, I get," he stated, shivering. "And like the idea of, but I don't get being physically harmed by your partner."

"Good," they replied firmly. "Not our kind of kink," Len added. "Marking with teeth, nails, spanking on the other hand…"

"Can we get to it now?" the young man asked eagerly.

"Feeling needy Scarlet?" Len teased. He nodded, a cute blush coating his cheeks.

"How neglectful of us," Mick said in a rough purr, and pulled the Speedster into his lap, who made a needy mewl. "Can you feel how turned on this conversation has made me?" he growled. Barry nodded, eyes filled with lust. Mick gripped Barry's hips and pulled him as close as possible, his large cock pressing against Barry's through their trousers. The Speedster moaned, fighting Mick's firm hold to try to thrust. With a broad smirk, Mick thrust, making Barry cry out. "So sensitive," he rumbled, thrusting steadily against their speedster, enjoying his needy squirming as much as the friction. "Are you enjoying this Red?"

" _Yes_ ," Barry moaned.

"Then cum for me," he ordered, and with an arch of his spine and a high-pitched cry, he did just that.

Barry blinked, and became aware of Len's heated gaze. "Come here Scarlet," he urged.

Mick loosened his grip and Barry slid from his lap to Len's. The Speedster pressed as close as possible, feeling Len's arousal against his own. He let out a moan, and began to shift, creating a delicious friction.

"Isn't this a pretty sight?" Len drawled. "Central City's Scarlet Speedster all dressed up, and thrusting onto my clothed cock," he continued, a wide smirk curving his lips when Barry shivered. "The only thing that could make it better, was if you were naked and riding me," he breathed, voice temptation personified.

Barry ground his pelvis against Len's in a particularly hard thrust and came. He slumped against him, panting. "That should not have taken so much out of me," he murmured.

Mick pressed against his back. "Only if you judge yourself by everyone else's standards," he replied, with the edge of a rumble in his voice.

"You have to remember that you're _extra_ ordinary Scarlet, not ordinary," Len stated.

Barry smiled, and looked up at Len shyly. "I think tonight is going to be fun."

"Our thoughts exactly."

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

Barry woke sandwiched between his two husbands and couldn't help a languid stretch with a satisfied smile. He felt thoroughly fucked, only upset that the delicious soreness he was feeling would fade. Again.

"You look like you just got the canary Scarlet," Len drawled, his heated gaze taking in every inch of the Speedster.

"Not my type," he replied, and flushed a second later when he realised what he'd said.

"Do tell," Len purred.

"Spill Red," Mick ordered.

The Speedster rolled his eyes, more at himself than his companions. "Scary. Like assassin scary. I prefer a lovable rogue," he teased with a wicked look.

"Good thing you already told us you weren't interested in the rest of them, Scarlet, or that might have made us concerned," Len drawled, still making Barry shiver, even with the edge in his voice.

"You never mentioned Lisa," Mick pointed out.

The brunet gaped at the thieves. "I mentioned Lisa _for_ Cisco, do you really think I'd go for her too? I wouldn't do that, even if I _was_ interested." Len raised his eyebrows. "She's kind of scary too."

Len's expression turned affronted. "You're afraid of Lisa, but not _me_?"

"I trust you to go as far as the edge, but not over it. Lisa, I don't trust not to push it, if the mood took her."

"Point," Len conceded. "Though for the most point, I can reign her in from going too far."

Barry leant over and kissed him sweetly. "Which is why I trust you." He turned to Mick and kissed him too. "And I trust you to do the same, so long as fire isn't involved."

"Fair," the pyro replied. He smirked and pulled Barry against him. The Speedster's breathing hitched. "I want a proper good morning kiss," he demanded as he pulled the younger man's mouth against his, devouring the moment his lips parted.

"You'll get our Speedster turned on too quick," Len remarked from where he was propped up, watching the pair.

Barry vibrated with a moan. Mick came up for air. "Too late," he admitted. Barry shifted until his hard cock was pressed against Mick's morning erection. "God, so needy," he breathed worshippingly, as Barry began to thrust.

Len sat up, and settled beside the pair. "Give me a kiss Scarlet," he demanded, smiling when the eager Speedster immediately turned his head for Len to pull him into a claiming kiss, all while still thrusting against Mick.

The thief came up for air and threaded his fingers into the Speedster's messy hair. "Perfect," he breathed, as he closed the distance between them for another kiss. He moaned into Barry's mouth when Barry's hand wrapped around his cock, vibrating so hard Len was amazed he didn't immediately cum.

It didn't take long for all three of them to go over the edge, Barry letting out the most wrecked moan.

Len pulled back, both him and Mick helping Barry to stay upright. "Good morning to you too Scarlet," Len murmured teasingly when Barry blinked back to awareness.

"It is, isn't it?" he replied, sated. His husbands laughed wickedly. "We're still on for that trip, aren't we?" he asked softly.

"Absolutely," Len stated. His eyes flicked over the three of them. "We might need to shower first."

Barry flushed. "Might be wise," he stated, a bit too quickly.

Mick and Len shared a look. "What were you thinking Scarlet?" Len murmured as he settled behind the Speedster, causing Barry to shiver. They had discovered quite quickly that Barry enjoyed the sensation of being sandwiched between the two of them, even more so when they were naked.

"Spill Red," Mick ordered.

"I was thinking…of what we might do in the shower," he admitted softly. "But we don't-" Mick cut him off with a kiss, making him moan.

"We're your husbands Barry," Len breathed temptingly. "We want to provide for you," he stated, kissing the side of the Speedster's neck.

"Especially sex," Mick rumbled.

Barry shifted until he could look at Len. "Crude, but accurate," he stated with a shrug. "Surely we've managed to prove by now how much we want you?" Barry nodded. "So what do _you_ want?" His mouth opened. "Besides us," he added, making the Speedster's mouth snap shut. "You've made _that_ abundantly clear," Len stated smugly. Mick hummed his agreement. "If there's something that you want to do, that you've _always_ wanted to do, tell us," he urged.

Barry leant close and whispered in Len's ear. When the thief continued to smile, he shifted, and whispered his request in Mick's ear. "Fun," the pyro rumbled. Barry smiled shyly.

"Shall we?"

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

They returned back to their hotel room, and Barry flopped onto the bed with a contented sigh. "Enjoyed today, did we?" Len teased with a smile.

Barry nodded with a languid stretch. "Would you like me to show you how much?" he asked sultrily.

Len bit back a grin. "You even make Hawaiian print look cute," he murmured.

"That gives me an idea," Mick stated, slipping his Hawaiian print shirt from his shoulders – Barry had insisted that the three of them each buy a shirt and wear in on the trip; the Speedster had worn his as a shirt, while he and Len had worn it open over a vest. He guided the Speedster into holding his wrists above his head, intention clear. "This okay?" Barry nodded, and watched, eyes heated, as Mick used the shirt to loosely bind his wrists to the headboard. He then turned his attention to the Speedster's clothes, removing everything but his shirt, which the pyro undid and used to frame Barry's naked torso.

"Now what to do with yours," Mick mused, turning his attention to his partner while remaining peripherally aware of their Speedster. "We could turn it into a gag-"

"But we want to be able to hear him," Len finished, mirroring Mick.

"Or use it as a makeshift cock ring-"

"But that would be cruel to our Speedster," Len drawled.

"Please," Barry whimpered.

"Please what Barry?" Len asked with a smirk.

"Please touch me," he begged.

"How Red? Be specific."

"I don't care, as long as you touch me."

"It's a good thing he specified monogamy," Len murmured to Mick as he wrapped his long fingers around Barry's shaft, smiling when the Speedster arched with a moan.

"We couldn't trust anyone else to play with him without hurting him," Mick agreed. He slid a finger into their Speedster's hole. "He's already tight."

"Downside of advanced healing," Len mused.

"What downside? Now I get to open him up again," Mick stated with a grin, just before he buried his tongue in the Speedster's ass.

Len chuckled, and couldn't help his grin when Barry came. So sensitive, their Speedster, and so _very_ fun to play with.

He stilled his fingers as he waited for Barry to become aware again. "This okay Barry?" Their Speedster nodded profusely, making Len chuckle. "Anything you want?"

"Both of you naked," he breathed, crying out as Mick buried his tongue deep.

Len grinned as he rose, and stripped, grin widening as Barry's heated gaze swept over his body.

Mick lifted his head. "He's ready for you," he rumbled.

Len nodded as he settled between Barry's parted legs. "Our Speedster said he wanted _both_ of us naked," he reminded as he slipped into their Speedster.

Barry let out a lewd moan, the sensation distracting him. He blinked, and realised Mick was naked. His eyes raked the pyro's frame. "Mick," he moaned. "Come here."

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

"That was it!" Barry cried, sitting upright. His companions blinked and he blushed. "The manager told me, if we plan to extend our stay, we need to inform them by 6pm tomorrow," he informed. "Can't think why I forgot," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Mm," Len hummed.

"Can you do that?" Mick asked, sitting up, stroking a hand down the Speedster's side possessively.

"Mmhmm," he hummed an affirmative, leaning into the touch.

"Mick," Len cautioned and their Speedster pouted. "Conversation first," he stated firmly.

Barry lost his pout instantly. "The Captain gave me a month off, encouraged me to have a lengthy honeymoon – to help figure out our situation – and said I could have more if I needed it."

"How much we talking about?" Mick rumbled.

Their Speedster shivered. "A month minimum, up to six weeks, or a couple of months. He said the limit – without training courses involved – would be three months. And before you ask, he _is_ aware of the situation. It's not the sort of thing I could feasibly lie to my superior about, for any length of time, so it's better to be upfront at the start."

"What if he'd kicked you off the force?" Len asked softly.

"Then I would have had to find another profession, outside of being The Flash. But he didn't. And considering he's known – for quite a while – that I _am_ The Flash, and it hasn't interfered with my job, he can't see why this would. He's just going to treat it like any other personal connection."

"Yeah?" Mick asked.

"Keep me away from handling the evidence of any case you're even _suspected_ ," he replied blandly.

"So…do you want to extend our honeymoon by another week Scarlet?" Len drawled.

"Yes!" he replied excitedly.

"Then when we get back, we can look for somewhere to live," Mick stated.

Barry blinked. "Got a couple of safe houses only we or Lisa know about," Len informed. "If you don't like any of them, we can look for somewhere else. We want it to be _home_ for you Scarlet."

Barry's eyes teared, lost for words.

"Once we settle on a place, we can move in, figure out a routine," Mick continued.

"I'd love that," Barry breathed, kissing first Len, then Mick. "Call reception," he ordered. "Then let's have some fun," he said with a wicked grin.

"Yes dear," his husbands replied with grins of their own.


End file.
